


Honey senpai x reader ( mostly... fluff because it’s honey senpai lol )

by Aries_chan



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 08:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 4,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24347656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aries_chan/pseuds/Aries_chan
Relationships: Fujioka Haruhi/Hitachiin Kaoru, Haninozuka Mitsukuni & Reader
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Honey senpai x female reader  
( sorry I would do all genders but I have a specific storyline to go on that is fem... but if anyone wants a honey senpai x male reader hit meh up lol)

Y/N- your name  
L/N- your last name  
E/C- your eye color  
H/C- your hair color  
F/C- for fave color  
F/S- fave song/song genre/ songwriter  
Also, I’ll do [ ] if you can like chose something  
For ex- your [ mother, father, sibling ] picked you up from school 

Backstory-  
Your family has always been friends when the Fujioka family... that was until they moved and loose touch ( yes the same storyline 90% of people use in host club fanfic ) you never actually got to meet Haruhi Fujioka.... that was until you moved back to Bunkyo  
( that’s where Ouran is located ) and you meet her and learn about the host club.


	2. Good mornings!

Early mornings  
~ chapter 2 ~  
[ authors notes ] - ( I will try to update at least once a week lol I will definitely update this story unlike my first one XD.... also you will have maids I’m sorry deal with it! It’s not slavery they are paid! But no you can’t be mean to them! That's mean ) ( oh and. You're a crossdresser/ like to wear boyish clothing

\\\ Your POV //  
“Miss wake up” my maid ( and close friend ) Hajime said attempting to wake me from my eternal slumber. “ nooo Hajime 5 more minutes” I said. “ but miss you have school today!” She said ecstatically “okay fine” I say in a mad tone making her laugh. 

I pick up my school uniform. “Jesus I hate this thing” you say to Hajime “well it’s part of the dress-“ she started to say then you cut her off “can I please please pretty please get a guys uniform? I’m not the biggest fan of revealing dresses” you say looking ar her with puppy dog eyes “I knew this would happen” she said and handed you your uniform. ”thank you! Oh shit I'm late! See you later bye” 

[ authors note ]- ( sorry it’s short my writing web page was being laggy so I couldn’t type lol )


	3. Introductions - part one

Introductions   
~ Chapter 3 ~

[ authors notes ]- ( sorry if it’s bad I’m half asleep and it’s 3:00 am... I fixed the typing issue tho so yay! Only had to delete 200+ drawings ) 

\\\ Haruhi POV //  
I heard the Y/L family moved back into town... I wonder if their kids will go to my school as well... I mean it makes sense right... “hey dad? Don’t the Y/L family have a daughter my age” you ask “yes I believe so... I think her name is Y/N” he said back “will she go Ouran” you ask “yep” he replied 

// your POV \\\  
You put on the guys uniform, grab a piece of toast, and put your headphones in listening to your F/S. You hop I your F/C limo and get driven to school. You stay silent listening to your F/S and thinking about school.

You arrive at the school and walk inside you see a guy walk by and walk over to ask for directions “hey sir which way to class” 

// Haruhi POV \\\  
Did they just call me a guy... well... 

// your POV \\\  
“ oh I’m sorry I’m Y/N L/N, “ you say excitedly “ I’m Haruhi Fujioka my dad was good friends with your [ mother, father, sibling ]” she said “oh yea sorry for calling you a guy... most girls like the dressy uniforms,” you say cocking your head to the side “ yea I’m actually in a club called host club so I crossdress a lot,” she said “ oh that sounds fun,” you say curiously 

[ authors notes]- ( when my writing thing gets like that full it’s laggy so I have to end it then lol but I’ll have a part two up soon )


	4. Introductions- part two

Introductions  
~ chapter 4 ~  
[ authors notes ]- ( if I did a Karou story after this would that be cool? Or a legoshi from beastars one? )

// Haruhi pov \\\  
“Actually maybe you would be interested in joining! It would be cool to have another girl around” you say looking at the girl.

// your POV //  
Did she just invite me to join! I really want to sounds fun as hell “um sure Haruhi sounds great!” You say happily “oh let’s hurry to class” she says and you follow her to class.

She sits in a seat next to cute red-haired boys. “ who’s this” one says “ this is Y/N she’s new” she said “and Y/N this is Karou” she pointed at the one who spoke blushing “ and this is Hikaru” she pointed at the other one “Hikaru are you okay? You're quieter than usual” she asked... then he bopped her on the nose “ nothings wrong “ he said smiling slyly 

Later after classes and stuff  
“Hey Y/N let me show you host club!” She said

[ authors notes]-( I have a bit of a crush on karou so.... um..... Haruhi x karou..... just.... um... Haruhi I’ll snatch your ducking serve give me him!) -( um what was I going to say... oh yea I’ll post more later rn my head hurts and I’m tired and it’s almost 4:00 am soooo..... gn, good morning, good day...)


	5. Host club

Host club  
~ chapter 5 ~

// your POV \\\  
“Okay!” You say excitedly, And follow her to the host club. You walk into a large pink room “oh this... isn’t what I thought it would be haha” you say sheepishly “well no one is here yet... we got here kinda early” she said, “who are you, princess” the tall blonde boy said kissing your hand “cut it out Tamaki, this is Y/N L/N, she might want to join the club” she said obviously annoyed by Tamaki.

Then a cute boy with dark hair and glasses walks up. “Hmm a host? She’s kinda fem though” he said looking at you “uh-huh” Tamaki said I was unaware if he was listening or not “She’ll be a good host! I know it!” Hikaru said walking up with his brother “um hm let’s try to do something with her hair” he said “MY HAIR IS FINE” you say awkwardly “well... Oh we yet to have a needy host” he said, “I thought you were the nerdy host...” Hikaru said “I’m not nerdy...” he said, “I’ll be the nerdy one sounds great!” You say partially sarcastically 

\\\ honey senpai //  
”there so loud Mori-senpai, what do you think is going on?” You ask mori-senpai  
“I don’t know ...” he says “well let’s go look!” You respond 

\\\ your POV \\\  
As y’all were discussing wether you should be in host club a cute little boy walked in... “um... Haruhi?” You point at the small boy. “That’s mitsukuni... we call him honey senpai” karou said   
“ he looks like a 10 year old” you wisper to the group... “he’s 100” Hikaru said jokingly “he is?!?” You ask “n-no are you okay why would you believe that”  
He said “um... anime” you say back 

Then the blonde boy Walkes over “Hi! I’m honey senpai! And this is usa-chan” he points at his bunny rabbit. So cute you blush a little “I’m Y/N L/N”

[ authors notes ]- ( sorry if it’s bad.... but honey senpai... so cute! Idk how to write for him.... so I won’t do his POV much at first sorry... if anyone has advice that would be nice )


	6. Host preparations!

Host preparations!  
~ chapter 6 ~

// your POV \\\  
“ Nice to meet you! Are you a host?” Sh says in his cute almost mesmerizing voice... how could a 17-year-old sound like that... it’s so cute though... “ Ummm I don’t know they’re talking about it right now” you say Lowering your head so no one can see your bright red face. “You're in,” the dark-haired one with glasses said “oh and that’s Kyoya,” Karou said pointing at the boy with glasses “and that’s Mori,” he said pointing at the other tall dark-haired boy in the room

“Ooh come change before everyone gets here,” Haruhi said handing you a sweater, a comb, and [ glasses, tie, ] “Thank you” You dress up in the outfit “cute... but what do we do with my hair...” you ask “we could cut it as Haruhi has...” kyoya said “okay but not... too short please,” you say nervously “okay,” he said 

After the hair cut :/

“YOU CUT IT SO SHORT” you nearly scream “it’s fine,” he said, “it’s okay your still cute!” Honey senpai said, causing you to turn red again ”T-thank you,” you say shyly “oh everyone is coming in let me introduce you,” Tamaki said... “ isn’t her name kinda feminine for a host,” Haruhi asked

Thanks, Haruhi for throwing me under the bus. “Yea it is” karou said looking at Haruhi “how about you go by uum .... yuki?” He said “okay” you say 

What has this girl dragged you into?


	7. I’m a host now!

I’m a host now!  
~ chapter 7 ~  
[ authors notes]- ( I know I should be talking about honey senpai and you going on a date and whatever... but I need to back up the storyline first! )

“Omg is that a new host” a cute red-haired girl said “it is!” Another said “he’s so hot” the first one said... “Yea”  
One said “hello everyone this is our new host Yuki!” Tamaki said introducing me to the group of cute girls. “Oh can I sit with him,” a few girls say 

“Haruhi how does this work” you whisper to her “you sit with them and eat and talk it’s actually kinda fun,” she said “okay I’m going to try...” you say, “good luck” honey says causing you to blush and your face to turn bright red 

You walk over an take a seat two girls walk over and sit with you! You notice Karou and Hikaru..... have a loot of guests... and honey only had 1.... “hi Yuki-senpai! I’m Aoi” the red haired girl said “ and I’m hatsumi” the other girl said! “I’m Y-y-yuki nice to meet you” you say awkwardly “SO CUTE” aoi says “adorable” the other one says “t-t-thank you” you say blushing. “So how do you feel about the other hosts?” Aoi asked “um Haruhi is cool, and Karou...”  
You say “what about honey?” She asks “w-w-well” you say blushing your face bright red “I SHIP IT honey x Yuki!”  
The other girl says! Your face turns a brighter red... 

[ authors notes]- ( next chap will be An actually Date lol ) (the ship girl reminds me of myself lmao)


	8. A good day! - part 1

A good day!  
~ chapter 8 ~

After host club

Honey senpai walks up to you and says “Hey wanna go to the park with me later Y/N” “u-u-u-uh y-y-yes... okay” you manage to say “yay! I’ll pick you up in an hour!” Honey said 

“ wait Y/N” Haruhi said “ you left this” she handed you your clothes and school book “oh thank you,” you say “so.... what was that about?” Haruhi asked jokingly “nothing... were going to go to the park,” you say “oh like a date?” She asked “no....” you blush your face turning bright red like a tomato. “ okay.... well better hurry back and get changed,” she said “bye,” you say and the two of you split off in different directions 

“Hajime! Help!” You yell as soon as you get home “yes?” She asked “I need help picking a dress please!” You ask with puppy dog eyes “ okayyy” she said looking at your dresses “what if you just... wore this” she picked up your F/C dress! “Thank you!” You say “WHAT DID YOU DO TO YOUR HAIR?” She asked you “I cut it” you say “that’s a mess let me fix it” she said fixing my hair “thank you,” I said, “so why are you dressing up?” She asked “no reason” I said “you're going on a date! On the first day?!?” She said as I ran for the door “bye!” I said 

Hearing the doorbell I fix my hair and run to open the door “hi Y/N-chan”  
Honey said smiling which made me blush “hi honey-senpai,” I said smiling happily “well let’s go!” Honey senpai said!

[ authors notes]- ( I will post the second part of this later today lol.... I have never posted this much in 2 days.... )


	9. A good day! - part two

A good day! - part 2  
~ chapter 9 ~ 

Walking towards the park we just talked about stuff you know mostly host club and school stuff “so why did you move back to town?” He asked curiously “my [ sibling, mom, dad ] got a much better job here,” I said 

Later

“Do you wanna get some ice cream Y/N-chan?” He asked “S-sure honey-senpai” you say happily! As you walk to the ice cream store. You look at all the choices “I want [ chocolate, vanilla, cookies, and cream, ]” you say “ and I want cake batter ice cream! Sounds really good!” He said smiling at you, oh god I’m blushing like crazy... what if he can see... what if he knows?!? “Here you go” the guy in the store handed us our ice cream 

“Let’s go sit over there Y/N-chan!” Honey-senpai said. “O-okay senpai” I said... wait do I have to say honey-senpai? Did I make it weird... why is he looking at me? Does he hate me? Oh no... “are you okay Y/N-chan?” He asked “I’m good! I say nervously... “your so cute Y/N,” he said 

\\\ honey senpai POV //  
She’s so cute... 

// your POV \\\  
“Thanks for hanging out and getting us ice cream!” I say happily! “Thanks for coming with me! Next time let’s get cake!” He said happily 

N-n-next time? He.... he wants to hang out again? Then we walked home talking about food and stuff!

At home   
“So how was your date,” my [mom, dad, sibling] said jokingly “I-I-I don’t know..... he asked if we could co out again,” I said “OooOoooo so that’s good,” they said “I guess but he gives me butterflies,” you say “OooooooOoooo so who is he?” They asked “ Mitsukuni hainozuka,” you say “ oh but we call him honey senpai” you add “ as in yorihisa’s son?” They say “yep..... and I’m going to go to my room now and stay forever...” you say 

[ authors notes ]- ( I have never been on a date so this date sucksssssssss lmao )


	10. Was it a date?

Was it a date?  
~ chapter 10 ~ 

// Your POV //  
All I can think about is honey senpai... should I ask Haruhi for everyone’s numbers? No that’s weird “miss are you going to wake up?” Hajime said “nope,” you say “come on.... you haven’t done anything all day....” she said “fineeeee,” you say 

\\\ Haruhi POV \\\  
I wonder how Y/N is doing... I’ve finished studying maybe I should ask her... “hey! Are you free today” I texted 

// your POV \\\  
I get out of my bed but then She texted me! “Yea I’m free! Wanna hang out?”  
You ask her. “Sure! I’m on my way to your house” she said “kk see you” I respond

About 10 minutes later  
“There’s someone at the door for you,” Hajime said, “thank you!” I said rushing to get the door 

“Haruhi! It’s great to see you” I say “great to see you too!” She said “so wanna go to the park?” she asked “Yea let’s go,” I said back 

At the park  
“Hey um... Y/N I need help... or advice...” Haruhi said “f-f-from me? Um sure...” I said “well... I think... I think I like Karou.... but... I don’t want to hurt Tamaki...” she said “um.... just tell them the truth” I responded “oh... I will try.... so what have you been doing?” She asked “well... I went on.... we’ll meet and this guy... I went to the park with honey senpai....” I blurted out “oh that's... wait like a date?” She said “I-I-I don’t know...” I mumbled “they ship you two you know?” She said “ship? Like romantically” I asked “I mean I think so... but you know how girls are,” she said

Do they ship us?

“Hey Haruhi do you have his number?”   
I asked blushing “yep... its _____”  
She said! “Thank you so much! I’m texting him right now” I say a little too excited!


	11. Is this love?

Is this love?   
~ chapter 11 ~  
(Very short chapter... the next one tho ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) )

You don’t text him yet... you and Haruhi keep talking and having fun! After she leaves you text him

“Hey honey senpai! This is Y/N L/N”  
You text him

\\\ honeys POV //  
Omg! Y/N texted me! She’s so cute... and sweet! Like cake! Oh.... that sounds wrong.... um “hey Y/N! How are you doing?” 

The two of you continue to text back in forth all day! Talking about school, life, cake, and then host club!

[ authors notes ]- ( next chapter is not a WET dream... just... dream... okay!!! No s** in the next chapter )


	12. What does the even mean?

What does that even mean...   
~ chapter 12 ~

\\\ your POV //  
I slowly met his gaze. Staring directly into his deep brown eyes, then looking down on to his lips and back up again. My heart beating faster and faster staring into his eyes. I leaned in closer locking our lips, but then he wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me closer to him. 

Oh god am I ruining the friendship we have accomplished over the few weeks we’ve known each other? 

I open my eyes and unblock are lips, blushing like a mad man... “Honey senpai-“ 

But as I close my eyes that reality seems to fade away and die... I open my eyes and no one is there not honey... not Hajime... just the darkness and cold fear... I reach for my phone it’s 3:00 am... I can’t sleep

“Um... sorry for waking you honey I had a weird dream and can’t sleep... “

\\\ honey senpai POV//  
I can’t sleep again.... oh someone texted me this late? “ um... sorry for waking you honey-“ she’s so sweet! “I had a weird dream and can’t sleep,” the text said “it’s not a problem Y/N-chan... I can’t sleep either” I respond “but are you okay? What was the dream about?”  
I responded “I don’t want to talk about it... but yeah I’m fine!” She says 

\\\ your POV \\\   
“You sure I can video call you,” he said  
Oh god I have to change into something else.... this cat onesie isn’t cutting it...  
Ring* ring*  
Ah shit I have to answer the call  
Beep*  
“Hi, honey senpai” I say waving my hands to him “hi Y/N-chan I like your onesie!” He said happily! “Wanna stay on call all night?” He asked “sure” I say blushing “haha couples do this all the time,” he says “couples?!?” You blush “I didn’t mean that sorry I’m so sorry, “ he said 

But... I wanted him to say it... I wanted that dream to be real but it wasn’t...

[ authors notes]- ( idk what y’all think about the kissing scene.... I think it’s good for my first real kissing scene! )


	13. To da beach

To da beach   
~ chapter 13 ~

\\\ your POV //  
After that call I slept well... but now it’s time to wake up... I hop up to put on my sweater, and [ glasses, tie ] then brush my hair... I look cute! 

I grab a cup of [ commoners coffee, tea, hot chocolate ] and then drink it... I wash my face, grab some toast, and walk to school. “ hey your up early!” Hajime says “Yea I need to get there early today,” I say 

I wonder if Haruhi has gathered up the courage to ask him yet... I hope so she’s so much braver and independent than I am! She and Karou would be a perfect match they both have nice personalities! 

Oh, I’m here.... maybe I should... walk another lap or something I’m really early... Nah it will be fine... 

I walk into the school “hey Haruhi!” You say looking at her “oh hello Y/N and we talk for a while hoping I can pump her up so she will tell Karou!

Later after classes in host club  
“Hey everyone” Kyoko said “we’re going to the beach” he said “Again? Why?” Haruhi said.... “ because it’s fun,” Karou said looking her in the eyes 

// kyoko POV \\\   
I literally hate everyone here ( sarcasm)

// Your POV \\\  
“ So is it just us or girls too?” I ask “it’s girls too. For the first half then they leave and it’s fine” he said “oh that sounds fun” you say 

[ authors notes]- ( da beach is great )


	14. To the beach!

To the beach!  
Chapter 14

// your POV \\\  
“We’re going to have to ride in separate cars,” Kyoko said, “ um... who’s sitting together?” You ask curiously “I and the princesses can sit together” Tamaki says in his usual way “no Tamaki not again...” Haruhi said obliviously annoyed by him “um how about honey, Tamaki, Mori and Y/N sit with half the girls, and us 4 can sit with the other girls. “ he said

OH SHIT IM WITH HONEY.....

“Come one Y/N- Chan” honey says in his cute little voice making me blush a bit... “o-o-okay honey- senpai,” I say my face red as a ripe tomato. “Y/N- Chan are you okay?” Honey asked “YES! I’m fine... “ I say “okay! Come on usa-Chan!!” Let’s go!” He said in his adorable little voice! 

His voice was mesmerizing like white noise... don’t even get me started on his eyes... I could stare into them for hours just fading into his eyes... 

[ authors notes ]- ( okay.... I ducking love honey now... every time I see him I littrally die... oh god it’s because of that dream kiss scene isn’t it... someone helppppppppppppp.... or get me like.... a... honey senpai body pillow... or like... merch... or something mthing lol... also I’m not 30 and crushing on a Loli.... I swear I’m a minor... wait that’s not better.... XD)


	15. The beach- part one

The beach- part 1  
~ chapter 15 ~  
( I completely forgot to do the line thing last chapter I’m so dumb... XD )

// your POV\\\  
I follow honey senpai to the car and take a seat. I sit by the right window  
By honey senpai, and we begin are driving to the beach... I fall asleep halfway through.

//honey senpai POV //  
She fell asleep... she’s so cute! I blush a little I think Tamaki and Mori notice because Tamaki gives me the death stare... 

“We’re here Yuki!” I say trying to wake her up... “Yuki!” I say again maybe it’s the guy's hostname....” Oh I’m so sorry!” She said 

// my POV \\\  
“Ahhhh!” Two of the girls in the car say  
Causing me to blush like insanity! “AWWW Honuki is so cute!” Aoi the red-haired girl said I look at honey senpai and saw him staring right back out at me... I blush so much I feel like I’m going to pass out... I notice his blush to... “ honey-senpai...” I say “come on Yuki!” He says obviously nervous 

I follow him to the beach and see Karou and Haruhi talking... I walk over “ Karou did you tell him?” I say “tell me what” he says looking at Haruhi “Karou... I like you” Haruhi says  
“But- my brother he comers first I told you this,” he said

\\\ Haruhi POV //  
“ Karou...” I say before he manages to leave. Without thinking I lean in and kiss him... 

[ authors notes ]- ( another attempt at a kissing scene next chapter)


	16. The beach- part two

The beach- part two  
~ chapter 16 ~ 

[ authors notes ]- ( it’s thundering As I’m writing this and it’s scary as hell )-  
( also I forgot to mention that the beach is going to be mostly romantic... UwU )

// Haruhis POV//  
I lean in holding grabbing his hands, and pressing my lips against his. “Haruhi...” he manages to let escape his lips. I pull him closer never wanting to let go... his soft lips up against mine... “GOD DAMN IT KAROU” I hear tamaki yell 

God damn it I shouldn’t have done that I say pushing Karou way and running of into the brush near the beach 

// your POV \\\  
“KAROU!” I hear tamaki scream “Tamaki the girls are watching “ I wisper to him taking a step in front of Karou, but he pushes me out of his way  
Causing [ if you have glasses they fall off, if not you trip ]   
“YUKI- senpai! Are you okay?” One of the girls says to me “Yea” I say picking myself up of the ground and dusting my [ glasses, self ] off “honey senpai you have to stop them” I say before any hiring can escalate between the two boys


	17. The beach- part 3

The beach- part three   
~ chapter 17 ~  
[ authors notes ]- ( I wa going to write a fight scene here but idk how to.... so um... use your imagination! )

// your POV \\\  
Honey senpai manages to stop the fight... but you realize Haruhi is still gone and run after her

“HARUHI” you scream running through the brush... you smell the rain in the air “ Haruhi it’s going to rain” you scream knowing your scared of thunder “HARUHI” you scream as it starts to rain harder then you see her. Rushing to her side you see she’s crying... 

“Haruhi... I’m sorry” you say sitting next to her to get out of the rain. She just cries and rest her head on your shoulder “d-d-do you think they all hate me?” She asked

[ authors notes ]- ( sorry it’s so short I’m tired lol )


	18. The beach- part 4

The beach- part 4  
~ chapter 18 ~  
[ authors notes ]- ( can I just say... every boy in host club likes Haruhi except honey.... he and honey relationship is totally platonic )

\\\ your POV \\\  
I look at her astonished at what she just said... “Haruhi they don’t hate you...” I say “... but... did you see the pure sadness in his eyes... poor Tamaki” she said with tears in her eyes “it’s okay Haruhi... let’s go back to the others...” I say “o-o-okay...” she said obviously scared to return 

“I’m sorry Haruhi...” I say again “it’s not your fault I shouldn’t have....” she starts to say before stopping abruptly “we’re here....” she said pointing at the beachfront “okay.... just.... don’t let Tamaki... don’t hurt Tamaki....” I mumble “okay... I’ll try” she said 

// Haruhi POV \\\  
I walk over to Tamaki and hug him “Tamaki I’m sorry” I say then he pushes me out of the embrace “I’m fine” he said walking over to sit down. Okay then... um... is Hikaru okay... I’m going to go check on him... “Hikaru... are you okay?” I ask “yep!” He said bopping me on the nose. Same old Hikaru 

// your POV \\\  
You look around trying to find honey, and mori. “Where did they go?” you ask the girls “um... they went to look after you Yuki-senpai!” They replied 

[ authors notes ]- ( Oop lol next part will be the last part at the beach I think...)


	19. The beach- part 5

The beach- part 5  
~ chapter 19 ~

\\\ honeys POV \\\  
“Mori-senpai, she’s out here somewhere! We have to find her...” i say “Y/N-CHAN!” I scream “honey we’ll find her” Mori said “But what if we don’t?” I say worrying “we will” he said

// your POV //  
I hear them! 

\\\ honeys POV //  
“BUT WHAT IF WE DONT?!? I never got to tell her how I feel” I say “well find Y/N” Mori said 

\\\ your POV //  
“H-h-h-honey? D-do you mean that?” You say blushing like a mad man “You-u-u heard that?” He asked “and by that he means yes” Mori said “MORI” honey said “I-I-I like you too...” you say face as red as a tomato 

[ authors notes]- ( I’m making a asui x reader next lol mha )


	20. Chapter 20

Confessions  
~ chapter 20 ~

// honeys POV \\\  
“Y-y-you do?” I ask... surprised a girl like her would like... m-m-me “yes... I-I-I really do...” she said. a million thoughts running through my head... no she can’t like me.... she doesn’t... 

I follow them back to the beach house because it was already late... I keep my head down and walk seilently... oh god I need to keep being happy,cute,sweet honey senpai... don’t I? “Hey Y/N... do you want to go inside and talk?” I ask

// your POV \\\   
“Yea sure!” I say wondering what he was going to ask me... we walk into the beach house... and I see Haruhi and Tamaki talking.... I hope that goes well...honey leads me to the library... A LIBRARY IN A VACATION HOME? WHOS GOING TO STUDY? Wait oh Kyoya senpai.... yep.... 

“Hey Y/N...” he said blushing... as he sat down on the couch “h-honey...” I start to say “do you really like me” he said looking me dead in the eyes “well..” I say getting cut off 

“Do you like-“ he tried to say again but instead I press my lips up against his... haha he’s lips literally taste like cake... I wrap my arms around him... my heart beating faster than it ever has before... I can feel the warmth of his body up against mine

“Y/N...” he say pulling away... “Honey... I have feelings for you... I think I love you...” I say... “I love you too” he said as he leaned back in and kissed me...

[ authors notes ] - ( I may do a second book if dis gets 5 kudos... yes that’s a lot for me lol ) - ( also doing a reader x L next )


End file.
